Roleplay Rules and Regulations
Para-posting is a form of role-play that encourages a player to write a paragraph (4+ sentences) per post. T1 is not only characterized through post length, but with description and detail, thoughts, the use quotation marks for speech, and proper punctuation. Writing paragraphs brings along a more mature style of role-play that makes the session flow like a book.” Para-posting is heavily encouraged and preferred, but nearly anything goes, as long as all involved in the RP agree on it. However, it is asked that the player refrain from solely using one-liners. -When combat is engaged, T1 is the preferred style to use. However, if ALL participants agree prior to starting, other styles may be used. NOTE: A log must be kept of any and all combats in case reviews are needed. These do NOT and SHOULD NOT be posted, but if they are not retained, the combat in whole may be voided. Unless a room is labeled in their post here as being otherwise, consider the following standard rules to be in effect: General Room Rules and Etiquette Entrances- Posting an entrance upon arrival is required to let those in the room know the player is there to use the room as intended: a role-play. If unprepared, the player should let the room know an entrance is being written or that he or she is waiting for a good time to enter. Typing Etiquette DON’T USE ALL CAPS- This is considered yelling. Don’t cut corners- Please do not use excessive abbreviations, shorthand, “text-speak”, emotes, or smilies when posting in character. It can be confusing and annoying. Separate OOC and IC- Out-Of-Character (aka OOC), consists of commentary, meta-commentary, drama-planning, and idle-chat. This content must somehow be distinguished from In-Character content by either using ((parentheses)), brackets, or some other form to keep the game organized. (In this context, shorthand, emoticons and smiley faces are allowed.) Rated M for Mature,act mature, sex and graphic language is allowed but please make the sex scenes really brief with very little detail as this is not an AP group. Powers such as wargs, greenseers, witches, wizards and so on will also be limited. Bootable Offenses Breaking IMVU Terms of Service Parking in a full room.- Players who “park” their avatar in a full room and go afk will not receive an angry boot but just a little shove out the door to make room for a potential user who is prepared and eager to role-play. Note that Parking will not result in banning. Fighting out-of-character with other players.- Combat is encouraged, but real arguments cause unnecessary drama and both parties will face unbiased punishment. Spamming- This is defined as: -Posting numerous one-liners OOC in a matter of seconds. -Posting numerous one-liners IC in a matter of seconds. Trolling.- “A troll is someone who posts inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages ... with the primary intent of provoking users into an emotional response or of otherwise disrupting normal on-topic discussion.” DO Have fun! That is why we’re all here, after all Respect other players’ opinions and decisions People can play their character however they choose, as long as it’s not breaking meta rules Take turns Typically, a posting order is put up, and players will post, one at a time, until all have gone, then start the cycle over. People may choose to ‘pass’ if desired. Share the spotlight there is no ‘main character’ in this role play: it is a group, and we all need to take turns. Be Respectful. No matter what your character’s attitude or feelings toward another character, treat others with respect. Separate Personal Comments Keep personal comments in parenthises () or similar [], {}, (()). Better yet: try to whisper, if available, or use a secondary room for OOC chat. Keep in mind typing manners Typing in all caps is considered shouting. Although many people use abbreviations, please refrain from doing so in RP posts (OOC posts are more acceptable, as long as you don’t do it so often as to drive everyone else mad trying to decipher you). Stay in Character Play your character as appropriate to his bio, his personality, and the setting would have him react and interact. Be Reasonable- In general, if it flies in the face of common sense, disobeys the laws of physics, or otherwise would make you pause and wonder ‘What the Heck?’, carefully consider what you’re doing. Note: while these levels are flexible in fantasy and sci-fi groups, there is still a point where enough is enough. DON’T Disregard others around you. Even if they maybe inexperienced or lack the same level of experience as you do...if they are RPing they are entitled to an opinion. Mix or Metagame Keep what happens In Character, IN Character, and what happens Out of Character, OUT of Character!!! Use anachronisms An anachronism is something outside of its proper time. It could be an item, a phrase or word, or even an idea. Time travelers, as a general rule, are anachronisms. Put words or give actions to someone else’s character This is a type of godmodding, although there is an exception if you have been given permission to do so. ”Flame” people, use unnecessary insults, cruelty, racism, sexism, etc. A small amount is accepted IF it is IC only, kept within moderation, and does not cause anyone involved to feel uncomfortable. As far as such actions done OOC, this group is meant to foster fun and friendship, not hatred. TXT TLK! Type coherently, with as little abbreviation as possible and as accurately as you can manage. (No "txt" talk like "u", "r", "n", "cuz", etc....) Moderator Rules 1. Mods must respect all -- from newbies to well-seasoned players. 2. Mods must enforce these rules to the best of his or her ability. 3. Mods must obey these rules as if they were a normal player. 4. Mods are not allowed to boot or threaten to boot a player for simply disliking the individual or the character he or she plays. 5. Booting a player should only occur if a player breaks the rules of the room. 6. Banning should only occur if a player is consistently disruptive, chronically breaks the meta-rules, and/or breaks IMVU Terms of Service. Everyone gets a fair (sometimes even a second) chance. 7. Booting a player as a prank is prohibited as it is an abuse of power and will result in immediate expulsion from moderator privileges. God-Modding God-modding (aka GMing) is when a “character has the ability to do practically anything without limits or boundaries.” Death WILL happen and when it does happen you must create a new character, the Mods will have the final words on character deaths and after that you will move on. No more discussions. If anyone continues to drag it out it will count as a second warning. Someone is God-Modding when... 1. A character has no known weaknesses. 2. A player’s character auto-hits in combat. 3. One player ignores another player’s attack on purpose. 4. A character’s weaknesses are so complex that no normal player/character could ever achieve them. 5. A player has created a canon or set of rules that accompanies his or her character and claims them to be a FACT and if anyone disobeys them, their actions are void. (In fantasy and sci-fi, facts pretty much go out the window.) While it is understood that not all characters are mortal in a fantasy world, every character has an Achilles heel and can be defeated in combat. Any player who enters the room with a character whose weaknesses are nonexistent or are otherwise beyond the grasp of any other character should step aside to reconsider his or her character’s design. To avoid God-Modding, a player should... 1. Have a clear goal in mind when starting combat other than “to win a fight” (e.g.: defending someone’s honor, demanding an apology for something, etc.) 2. Create weaknesses for a character that several players can take advantage of. 3. Take the Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu test and adjust the character according to results. Disagreements In case of a disagreement that cannot be handled between players, take it to a MOD. Please, please DO NOT put up posts in the group or on pulse saying negative things about one another, as, no matter what the facts are, such smearing only creates more hostility that makes reaching a consensus all the more difficult.